Natsuo
Natsuo is a minor character in Hitorijime My Hero. Appearance He has black hair and black eyes. When he is shown, he always wears formal clothing. Personality While he always keeps an emotionless face, he has shown kindness towards his customers. He doesn't sugar coat anything and is always seen as emotionless. History Since he is a supporting character, little is known about his past. He was seen quite a bit in the show but, he never revealed anything about himself. It is peculiar how he shows no undesirable or desirable part of himself to others, he is basically a neutral person in all ways. Synopsis In the Anime Natsuo first appears briefly in The Days Go On, But There's More. He hands Kousuke a drink and smiles very faintly. A few moments later, Kousuke asks if Natsuo would make him something to eat, and Natsuo comments that he thought he graduated from being a personal chef, but upon insistence, he makes something anyways. He later appears again at the beginning of A Hunch, Hidden by Fragrant Smoke, polishing a glass silently. When Kousuke leaves, Natsuo comments he is in a good mood, and Kousuke is neutral about his comment. In ''A Person Worthy of Love'', Ayaka and Natsuo both ask why Kousuke can't work at home. Kousuke replies, saying there are too many kids there to concentrate. Natsuo then comments he cannot concentrate at the bar either and asks if there is another reason why he doesn't want to go home. Kousuke brushes it off and tells him not to be malicious to a paying customer. Tsunehito then walks in, and asks for the cheapest item there is, while sitting down. He asks Kousuke how things were with Masahiro, and Kousuke says he is fine, as long as Kousuke is there to protect him. Tsunehito responds by saying the more Kousuke tries to protect him, the more he'll take something away from him that that'll never return. He tells Kousuke he can't pretend to not notice. The screen flashes briefly to Natsuo, but he doesn't speak. During My Savior, Be Free, Natsuo asks if there is something on his mind. He does not look at Kousuke as he is feeding his fish. Kousuke neutrally says Masahiro has been avoiding him lately. Natsuo says not to break his heart now, and Kousuke tells him Natsuo can't have him. Natsuo says he doesn't want him. In Why Is It So Hard To Be Happy?, Natsuo's face flashes briefly and he looks up from washing his plate to Masahiro, who blurts out that he was the one to approach Kousuke in order to protect him. He later appears again at the end of the episode. Kousuke asks him for advice on Masahiro. Natsuo tells him he should be more careful, and that he wants to keep Masahiro to himself, but at the same time, show him off. Then he says to Kousuke that he isn't really strong or capable at all and that he can't be his hero. He is startled as Kousuke stands up abruptly and glares at him, telling Natsuo not to cheapen his feelings for Masahiro. Natsuo's eyes widen in surprise. During episode 11, That's Why I Just Want You to Smile, Natsuo catches Masahiro in the rain and invites him into the bar to dry off. He asks Masahiro about Kousuke and listens as Masahiro tells him about his concerns regarding their relationship. Masahiro tells him his concern about being found out. Natsuo says he's unsure how serious Kousuke is. Masahiro responds by asking if the bartender doesn't think Kousuke is serious. Natsuo turns to the blonde, narrows his eyes, and he seems serious in the moment but is unsure how long it would last. He thinks promises cannot be made in the distant future. He asks if Masahiro really knew why Kousuke was attracted to him in the first place. The scene then flashes abruptly. Soon after, it is revealed Natsuo said Kousuke has never been able to ignore the helpless, and that it was out of pity, but he has failed as a hero because it caused Masahiro so much pain. He does not appear again in the final episode. Coming soon! In the Manga In chapter 20, Kousuke is out for a drink when Masahiro bursts through the door to come to pick him up. Natsuo smiles and says his wife would worry if he went drinking every night and would pick him up. Masahiro pulls Kousuke away abruptly through the door, and Kousuke tells the bartender to give him the change of 2,000 yen later. Natsuo nods and watches them leave, with the change in his hand. When they leave, his smile turns into a frown. A comment is made about his limbs feeling as if they are torn apart. Outside, Masahiro has a flashback of his meeting with Natsuo in the store. He wonders if Natsuo may have feelings for Kousuke, but he thinks to himself that it doesn't matter because he wouldn't give him up. The scene then flashes to Natsuo's bar, where a drink is spilled and the two bills are crumbled. In chapter 27, Natsuo appears again. He is talking to a strange man with glasses. Natsuo calls the man Onda-senpai. He tells Onda to stop giving him a sermon because he just wants him to take care of his pet. Onda jokingly tells him that Natsuo was being harsh, and he goes on to say that Kousuke didn't know about that part of him. Natsuo says that Kousuke doesn't need to know what he does in his spare time. Onda calls him a masochist, and says that he himself would rather hurt someone else than cause himself pain. Natsuo briefly thinks of Kousuke, then says that he is closing early because he hurt his wrist. Onda turns away and leaves. Coming soon! Trivia * His pet fish may symbolize he feels as if he is drowning. * Natsuo has feelings for Kousuke, which Masahiro suspects. Quotes Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Minor Characters